Out with the Old, In with the New
by Rinette34
Summary: What if Claire has a twin who is total PC material?Waht hapens when they let Caisley,her twin,into the Clique,and hurt Claire.Will Claire do something huge?And will the PC dump Caisley for a sudden act of betrayel.And what about a world of drama and crime


Lyons New Estate

The Lyons's stepped out of their blue Jaguar, and stared at their new 3 story brick mansion. They were from Orlando Florida. Claire Lyons was small and blond with short bangs. She was not A-list, and her style was below and eight. Right then she was wearing an Aeropostle pink hoodie, and light washed Gap jeans. Caisley Lyons was cute with permed blonde hair, and no bangs. She may not have been a ten but she was at least a nine. She was wearing a Moschino knit shirt in white, and skinny Citizens paired with white D&G flats.

"This is it, Caisley. Westchester." Claire tugged at her sister's arm. Cassie smiled, as she pulled off her Chanel sunglasses, and ran off into the mansion after her excited sister. Claire pointed to the balcony. "Whoa. A balcony facing the house. Too cool." Caisley grinned. "I call the room with the balcony, Claire." The two girls rushed off. Caisley tossed back her permed hair as she looked out unto the white balcony. She kicked off her designer shoes, and turned on the 60 inch flat screen.

Claire, on the other hand, was not as lucky. She had a tiny, 16 inch T.V, and a small window on the right. She was as unpopular as her gorgeous sister was popular. Claire had one friend, Alice, who was a glassy eyed 10 year old who went with them to Disney World. Claire wished people would compliment her instead of, _hey Caisley, you have awesome hair. _Claire wanted a change. Especially now that she was entering 8th grade at BOCD.

Lyons Estate

Claire crept out of her bed and walked to her tiny closet to see what she was going to wear for the first day of school. She decided on a small blue tank, and jean shorts, with some Ugg knock offs that she had found for 20 dollars. Claire combed her hair and walked to her sister's room. Caisley was standing in the full length mirror wearing a DKNY pink halter dress with skinny white Paige jeans, and a black cropped jacket from Moschino. She was at least a 9.3. "Wow, Caisley, you look awesome. Ready to go? Diego's waiting downstairs with the Jaguar." Caisley was still applying Cover Girl to her pale cheeks while her twin sister bounced on her feet.

"Hold on, Claire. We won't be late." Caisley slid on her Black Prada heel, and gripped her Gucci clutch. "Now I'm ready. Come on." Claire and Caisley ran downstairs, and to their family car, and they were on their way to BOCD."

BOCD

Massie Block stood with her friends outside the door. Massie was wearing a purple wrap dress, and black leggings. Alicia was wearing a Ralph Lauren orange halter, and a Christen Lacroix ruffle mini. Dylan was wearing a Marc by Marc Jacobs dress in blue, and Kristen was wearing a pair of sevens, and a tank from C&C. "Hey, Massie. Are those girls getting out of the Jaguar new?" Alicia asked. Claire and Caisley were climbing out of the blue car, looking around them. Massie whispered, "Wow. The one in the DKNY dress is total PC material. The other one is Layne material." The girls giggled. "Hey guys. I'm Caisley, and this is my twin sister Claire."

Caisley grinned at them. Massie raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Oh, hey. We're the Pretty Committee." Claire frowned. "The what?" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Claire, it's called a Clique." Caisley gave all of them a speedy once over, and Massie clearly saw, lingering at Alicia. "Do we pass you're test, Caisley?" she said sarcastically. Caisley was really cute. But Claire? Caisley tossed her blond locks. "We're from Florida. OMS. Orlando Middle School."

Massie fake smiled, but deep inside, she was scared. What would Derrington and Josh say when they saw her? Alicia must have been thinking the same thing, but not Dylan or Kristen. "Hi. I'm on the soccer team, and Dylan's…well…uh…never mind." The twins laughed. "Hey, you guys want to go shopping with Massie and us?" Massie narrowed her eyes, and glared at Dylan, who had invited them. Caisley's turquoise eyes lit up at the invite. "I'll come. Claire, are you coming?" Massie intervened. "No, she's not. She's not A-list enough. No losers allowed." Massie knew she was being mean, but they were pushing in on her so fast.

A hurt look came across Claire's face as she was rejected, and Massie saw that, but she had no mercy for wannabes. Caisley didn't seem to notice any of this. "Well, call me on my cell." She whipped out a new Samsung Glide. It was white, with pink stripes, and really cool. "Nice phone," Alicia complimented her, as Massie cringed. "Thanks. I just got it before we moved. My friends bought me it. How cool is that?" The PC smiled, and buzzed around her like she was the queen bee. And Massie started to worry. Big time.

.


End file.
